


The Devil made Me do it

by devilbunny



Category: Lucifer (TV), Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbunny/pseuds/devilbunny
Summary: A poem about how people tend to blame the wrong for their mistakes





	

The Devil made Me dot it  
So pretentious I could cry  
No one in hell or heaven  
Could make your loved ones die

I would've never said that   
But see, I was so drunk  
Easy to shake off your guilt  
When morals have been shrunk

I never meant to hurt you  
But I just didn't think  
Well, it's your fault anyway  
Don't blame it on a drink

Just be a man already  
And stand up to your acts  
Otherwise don't be surprised  
To find knives in your back

Disgusting little coward  
Don't blame him for your sins  
Well, it's entertaining, really  
Look how broad he grins

Just take the fall already  
Just get it over with  
Once you disappear, you  
Surely won't be missed

This poem may offend you  
But clearly, don't you see  
The Devil made me dot it  
He did the same with me


End file.
